1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of amusement devices and, more particularly, to a device for rewarding a child for good behavior.
2. Background
Motivating a child to exhibit good behavior is a challenge faced by every parent. Parents often resort to punishment for bad behavior as a means for motivating good behavior. However, child development specialists generally agree that negative rewards for bad behavior are not as effective as positive rewards for good behavior.
The present invention provides a means for motivating a child to exhibit good behavior and to reward the child for consistent good behavior.